Love in the Line of Duty - A Blue Bloods Story - On Hold
by StellaBelle24
Summary: When single mom and Detective Kelsey Moretti met Officer Jamie Reagan when she had car trouble one night, she doesn't think that they will see each other again, until she needs help on an undercover case about newlyweds being murdered at a swanky hotel. What happens when they try to make it work and their partners hate each other? Can love last in the line of duty? Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my newest story. It was originally a piece that was written by my friend MischiefsPrincess that was titled "Love & Order." Hope everyone likes this updated version and thanks to my wonderful Beta - PoodleCharlie for helping me with this! Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

Detective Kelsey Moretti walked to her car after a long day on the job. She groaned when she realized that it was after ten and that she had missed putting her little boy to bed for the third night in a row. She started the car and began to make her way back to her small apartment in Brooklyn Heights. She was a few blocks from home when her car started to slow.

"Oh no! Not tonight! Come on, just a little further!" she begged as she pulled over to the side of the road and the car came to a stop.

She tried starting it again, but nothing happened. She knew she wasn't out of gas because she had stopped the evening before so she had no idea why the car was giving her trouble. She got out her phone and groaned again when she realized that her battery was close to dying, all she could do was wait.

Jamie Reagan didn't usually run at night, he usually ran in the morning before work. That morning he couldn't get his run in because he had gone out to breakfast with Erin, so he decided to run after work. He had invited Eddie to join him, but she said she was too tired. Jamie was about four blocks from his place when he saw a woman sitting in her car parked by the side of the road. She looked like she had had a rough day, so he decided to stop and help her.

"Ma'am, do you need a hand?" He asked.

"Yeah, my car just died, I have no idea what happened and now my phone is dead too." she said as she poked her head out of the window.

"I can take a look at it for you, if you want to pop the hood?" he offered.

"Sure, I normally can make it work, but I have no idea what I'm looking at, so a second set of eyes might help. If you're sure you don't mind?" she asked in return, flashing the handsome stranger a nervous smile.

"Has it been making any funny noises or anything like that?" he asked as she popped the hood.

"Not really, but my battery has died a couple of times." Kelsey said as she got out of the car.

"It could be your alternator, but you would have to take it to a mechanic to be sure." Jamie replied as he looked at the car.

"Great. Hopefully it won't cost too much to get it fixed." Kelsey remarked.

"Do you have anyone you can call to give you a ride home?" Jamie wondered.

"I would normally call my sister, but she's staying with my five year old right now. I guess I can call my partner, I'm sure she's still at the station filling out paperwork, but don't know if I have enough juice to make the call." Kelsey answered.

"You're a cop?" Jamie asked.

"Yes, detective actually. Detective Kelsey Moretti." she replied with a smile.

"Officer Jamie Reagan. Nice to meet you." Jamie smiled back.

"Reagan? As in Danny Reagan?" Kelsey asked.

"He's my older brother. I take it you know him?" Jamie wondered.

"Yep, worked a couple of cases with him and Baez. He brags about his little brother. Says you're one of the best cops he knows. High praise." she explained.

"Good to hear. I have my phone, so you can call someone, let's get you home Detective."

It was just after midnight when Kelsey crawled into bed after checking on her son, Toby. Her partner, Charlie, had picked her up while her car was towed, and her sister, Claire, had offered to stay with them so that Kelsey could hopefully get her car back from the mechanic the next day. Kelsey was happy that her sister along with the rest of her family had been around to help her since her husband had passed away shortly after Toby was born. Kelsey's husband, Bobby, had been a soldier in the military and was a couple of days away from coming home when he'd been killed. He'd never been far from Kelsey's mind, but that night was the first time that she thought about a handsome stranger named Jamie as she nodded off to sleep.

* * *

"Toby! Come on, we gotta go, we're due at Grandpa's in an hour." Kelsey pleaded the following afternoon as she tried to hustle her son out the door.

"Momma, can I bring my comics?" he asked as he struggled to tie his shoes.

"You can bring a couple of them, do you need me to help you Handsome?" Kelsey answered back with a smile as she ruffled his hair.

"Why can't I wear my velcro ones?" he asked as she tied his shoes.

"I seem to remember a certain little boy that said he was too old for velcro and that he could tie his shoes all by himself. Now we need to go, or we will be late." she said as she ushered them both out the door of their small apartment.

The two of them walked to the rental car and she motioned for Toby to get into his seat. She groaned as she cranked up the car and it sputtered for a few moments then stopped.

"Oh come on! This is a rental, you're supposed to work!" she exclaimed.

"We need a new car Momma." Toby said.

"I know we do kiddo, Momma's working on it." she sighed as she turned the key and it started right up.

Kelsey pulled out and the two were on their way. She glanced in the rearview mirror and smiled at her son. Toby was her whole world and she would do anything to make sure that he was happy and healthy.

"How was school this week buddy?" she asked as they got closer to her dad's house in Bay Ridge, in New York.

"Okay, I guess, Ms. Jacobs said that we need to start thinking about which one of our parents to bring to parents day." he answered softly.

"What day is it? I might be able to get off to come." she replied knowing that it was things like this that made him sad that he didn't have a dad like the other kids in his class.

In the five short years since her husband's death, Kelsey had constantly thought about moving on, dating again, but most men did not want to date a single mom. Kelsey didn't want to put her son through a string of men that didn't want to stick around.

"It's in my folder at home." he replied as he looked at one of his comics.

"Why don't you read one of your comics to me?" she prompted knowing that it would distract him long enough for them to get to her dad's house for dinner.

"Okay, do you want Batman or Justice League?" he asked excitedly, he was just learning to read and in Kelsey's opinion was getting pretty good at it.

"Hmm, Batman." she answered with a smile.

About twenty minutes later, she pulled into her dad's driveway behind her sister's car and came to a stop. She helped Toby out of his seat and they walked into her parents' house.

"Dad! We're here" She called out.

She smiled when her dad walked into the room.

"Hey Sweetie, your Aunt and sisters are in the kitchen, something about turning on the oven or something." Ben Longo said as he gave her a hug before picking Toby up.

"Oh boy, I better get in there before Claire and Aunt Suzanne kill each other." Kelsey said as she hurried towards the kitchen.

"Claire, can you turn the oven down?" her aunt asked as she chopped an onion.

"I don't know, it never made me an offer." her older sister Claire laughed.

"I got it, down to 350 right?" Kelsey asked as she gave her aunt a hug.

"Yes, hi honey. Claire I swear, you are just like your father, always with the jokes. You never take anything seriously." Suzanne Longo said shaking her head.

"Sorry Aunt Suzie, but you make it so easy. Hey sis." Claire said as she gave her younger sister a side hug.

"It smells good, what are we having?" Kelsey asked as she greeted her younger sister Brianna before she began stirring the pot pasta on the stove.

"Eggplant parm, pasta Alfredo, garlic bread and ricotta cheesecake." her aunt answered.

"Yum, why the feast?" Kelsey wondered.

"Aunt Suzie invited some of Bobby's friends over, they're on leave and she wanted to give them a home cooked meal." Claire explained.

"Oh no! Aunt Suzie!" Kelsey scolded knowing the way that her aunt's mind worked. "Which friends of Bobby's?"

"Nate, Scott and Tyler. She's hoping that maybe you will be interested enough to date one of them." Brianna answered.

"Aunt Suzie, we've been over this, I'm not interested in dating any of them. They were Bobby's best friends, and Scott was his half brother. It would be weird and kinda gross to date one of them. I will find someone when I'm ready to." Kelsey said.

"I just think that you need to start dating again. Give that sweet boy of yours a father to look up to." her aunt replied.

"He has that. I tell him about Bobby all the time. He knows that his dad was a hero, me dating someone is not going to change that. Also, Scott spends time with him whenever he is in town, Toby loves his time with Uncle Scott." Kelsey sighed.

"Well not to worry, dad also invited Uncle John over too, so maybe it won't be so awkward for you." Claire replied.

"That depends, do any of them know that this is a set up?" Kelsey asked her sisters.

"It's not a set up, I just thought that they would want a hot meal, end of story." her aunt shook her head.

"Okay, well let's just change the subject. How's Volleyball going Bri?" Kelsey asked her little sister.

"Good, training sucks and it seems like all of the other girls on the team are better than me, but oh well." her sister answered.

Brianna was the youngest of the three sisters and had just started her Freshman year of college at Columbia on a Volleyball scholarship.

"Bri, I know it seems like that now, but remember, you are a great volleyball player. There was a reason you were the starter and team captain last year. It will get better. I'm sure of it." Claire said.

"I don't know. I mean you and Kelsey played volleyball too. You know how tough it is. Just about every other girl on the team was a starter or captain of her home team too." Brianna replied.

"Claire's right Bri, it's early in the season, just see how it goes." Kelsey said as she squeezed her little sister on the shoulder.

"Thanks Kels, do you miss playing?" her little sister asked.

"Sometimes, I mean, I miss having fun with my old teammates, but injuring my knee was not fun, not even a little." Kelsey said as she heard the front door open.

"Uncle Scott! Uncle Nate! Uncle Tyler!" Toby called out happily as he ran up to the men that he considered his uncles.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?" Scott asked as he scooped up his nephew.

Kelsey smiled as she watched her son interact with the men. She knew that her aunt meant well, but she had not real interest in dating any of the men that would be eating with them. Besides, she knew that both Nate and Scott were interested in other people. Nate in her partner and best friend, Charlie, and Scott in her friend Lily, who worked for the Coroner's office, neither of which gave the men the time of day.

"Hey Kels, how's it going?" Scott asked as he hugged her.

"I'm doing okay, been working like crazy." she shrugged.

"I bet, ridding the world of bad guys is a tough job. Any interesting cases?" he asked as they walked into the dining room.

"None that I can talk about during dinner. Aunt Suzy put a ban on talking about cases during dinner the last time you came over." Kelsey replied.

"That she did. We can talk about it after dinner then. I want to hear about your latest case." he said.

"Bull, we both know you want to know about Lily and if she's single now, you don't give a rat's ass about my work." Kelsey laughed.

"I care!" he defended but backtracked when he saw her raised eyebrows. "Okay, so maybe I don't care _that much_, but we both know that it's better than talking about him."

"You're right, it is, I miss Bobby, but talking about him is still really hard. Especially with Toby wanting to know about him. I mean, he will always be his dad, but eventually I want to be able to talk about him without wanting to cry or be angry with him. It's like he wants to make me feel guilty, even though he was the one who was cheating." Kelsey said.

"Well, you never got to have closure, he was the one who was the coward, not you. You don't have a damn thing to feel guilty about. He had a dangerous job, he knew that there was a chance he wouldn't come back and he chose to do the things he did. He was my kid brother, I loved him, but he did not have the right to treat you the way that he did." Scott said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Scott." Kelsey replied giving him a small smile looking up as her sister walked into the room.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready." Brianna said as she placed a plate full of pasta on the table and the rest of the family joined them.

"Great! I'm starving!" Scott exclaimed as he looked at the platters of food.

Kelsey sat down next to her son, thrilled to move on to happier topics of conversation, the sadness pushed to the back of her mind for another day.


	2. Author's Note

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fba009eb83e9fcb3070aae231507e026"Hi everyone, I just want to say thank you to all those who have read or are reading this story. I have decided to place this story on hold for a little while. I have not had much inspiration to continue it lately. I will be working on some other things for now and will hopefully be coming back to this one soon. I hope you will continue to read and enjoy it. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
